powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
World Famous! (In New Zealand)
World Famous! (In New Zealand) is the seventeenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. This episode marks the debut of the Dino Charge Purple Ranger as well as the return of Iceage and Stingrage, the Dino Charge Megazord's sixth configuration, the Ankylo-Pachy configuration. It marks the first appearance of the Purple Energem and the only appearence of Albert Smith. Synopsis When one of Sledge's transport pods is spotted in New Zealand, the Rangers head to Auckland and are shocked to discover the existence of a new Ranger. Plot The team minus Chase are meeting with Kendall Morgan in the museum cafe where Shelby complains about having to work seven days straight. Chase then arrives with a newspaper with a front-page photo of a UFO which they recognize as one of the transport pods from Sledge's Ship. Chase then excitedly reveals that the photo was taken by a Bigfoot hunter named Albert Smith in New Zealand, prompting the Rangers to set out to find out what Sledge is doing. One of the transport pods returns to Sledge's ship carrying a new monster, Meteor, who returns from searching hoping to be fed only to be forced to head back out and threatened with execution should he fail. The Rangers arrive in New Zealand and take a ferry to go and see Albert during which trip they spot dolphins jumping and have to stop Koda from taking a swim. Arriving at Albert's rather run-down campsite, the six end up caught in one of Albert's Bigfoot traps and most of the Rangers soon conclude that Albert's sanity is questionable given his wild tales. Having learned where he spotted the various UFOs flying over New Zealand, the Rangers head out to try and figure out what Sledge's forces are up to. A man stealing a bike grabs their attention and they chase after him only to run into the objective of Sledge's searches: the Purple Ranger. The new Ranger flees after tying up the thief for the police only to run into Meteor who summons a squad of Vivix. The other Rangers morph and engage them while the Purple Ranger watches, apparently terrified, until Meteor flees in his transport pod. The Rangers demorph and greet their apparent new teammate who recognizes them and then demorphs to reveal his true identity: none other than Albert Smith. Excitedly, the Rangers explain the nature of their team to him and invite him to join which initially has him excited. He then demonstrates great physical ability despite his advanced age but displays reticence at the notion of fighting monsters that goes unnoticed by the others. Back on Sledge's ship, Wrench succeeds in bringing Iceage and Stingrage back to life and Sledge dispatches both them and Meteor to Earth to recover the Purple Energem. Meanwhile, Albert reveals that he bonded with the Energem after discovering it while rescuing a little girl named Cindy who had become trapped in the mountains during a snowstorm. The monsters' attack draws the Rangers into action and Albert notes with terror that there are now three monsters instead of one. He joins the other Rangers in morphing but cannot bring himself to face the monsters or the Vivix that they summon to aid them. Tyler, trying to persuade Albert to join the fight, learns that his tales of adventure are all made up and that even the eye patch he sports is just for show. The Rangers succeed in taking down Meteor only for him to be revived by the Magna Beam as a giant. While Tyler continues to deal with Albert's fear, the other five Rangers pilot the Dino Charge Megazord with the Ankylo Zord. Iceage and Stingrage then set their sights on Albert and Tyler and Iceage immobilizes one of Tyler's legs, forcing Albert to support him as they flee from the two monsters. Finding Meteor to be a difficult opponent, the other Rangers summon the Pachy Zord which attacks Meteor before becoming the other limb of the Dino Charge Megazord. Albert takes the still handicapped Tyler into the woods where they are once again attacked by the two monsters. Acting the part of a weak, incapable old man, Albert morphs and fights the pair of monsters who gloat over his apparent inability. However, he then reveals that he was lulling them into a false sense of security and catches them both in one of his Bigfoot traps. He then frees Tyler's leg, and thanks Tyler for helping him find his courage while also helping him realize that he couldn't remain a Power Ranger. Using the Ankylo-Pachy formation, the other Rangers succeed in destroying Meteor. Later, the Rangers meet back at Albert's camp with Keeper and Albert reveals that he feels he cannot leave New Zealand. Keeper accepts his choice and the Rangers reluctantly do the same. Keeper then severs the bond between the Purple Energem and Albert and departs to allow the Rangers to bid Albert farewell. Albert says goodbye to his new friends before going off leaving the Rangers sad to see him go but pleased to have met him. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Arthur Ranford - Albert Smith *Richard Simpson - Keeper *Adam Gardiner - Sledge *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench *Gerald Urquhart - Iceage *Peter Daube - Stingrage *Stephen Butterworth - Meteor *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice *Brooke Peterson - Cyclist Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Morpher Blast), T-Rex (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para + Para (Dino Morpher Blast), Dino Drive, Pachy (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego + Stego (Dino Morpher Blast), Ankylo (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Raptor + Raptor (Dino Morpher Blast), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera + Tricera (Dino Morpher Blast), Tricera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Ptera + Ptera + Ptera (Zandar Thunder), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Purple Ranger - N/A Errors *When the Rangers summon their Zords for the Dino Charge Megazord, an editing mistake shows that Koda was using the Stego Charger instead of the Ankylo Charger. *The Megazord battle takes place in a forest, despite the earlier fight taking place in a city. This is due to the Sentai footage in an episode with a different plotline. *During the morphing sequence with all 7 Rangers, Albert is seen using a Dino Charger despite not having one before or after. *During the morphing sequence with all 7 Rangers, Albert isn't wearing an eye patch, even though he had not yet revealed that it was purely for show. Notes *A method of severing a bond with an Energem is shown in this episode. *Meteor was Destroyed *Intrestingly, in the intro theme song of Power Rangers Dino Charge, the three monsters that appear beside Poisandera are Meteor, Iceage and Stingrage, in this episode, the monsters that also makes an apperance are Meteor, Iceage and Stingrage. Becaues of this, the theme song might have been forshadowing the up coming events of the episode. *This is the first time since A Fool's Hour Keeper is seen outside the base. *Both Iceage and Stingrage are brought back to life as of this episode and are not seen or mentioned to have been destroyed again by the end; their fate is thus unknown until their return in the first two episodes of Power Rangers Dino Super Charge, "When Evil Stirs" and "Forgive and Forget". *Tyler is revealed to have learned the Royal Dino Punch. *Chase gives the Rangers a tour during the episode. Ironically, his actor couldn't actually give the rest of the cast a tour when they arrived to begin filming. *Though this episode takes place in New Zealand, behind the scenes it is actually where the Rangers always are since Dino Charge was filmed there. See Also (Megazord fight footage) (Purple Ranger's debut and fight footage) Category:New Power Ranger Episode